Eyes of Silver, Heart of Gold
by LuckO'theIrish95
Summary: A Soulsilvershipping (Lyra and Silver) fic. Silver is renamed Ryan, as to compliment the slight changes made in HG and SS. A boy with terrible memories seeks revenge, and a girl with a warm heart only wants him to heal. As Ryan gets closer and closer to his goal, only to put himself further at risk, will Lyra have the heart and strength needed to save him? Violence and swearing.
1. Prologue

**I felt I needed a new project to work on, seeing as I'm a little dry for ideas with my other two…. I know, I know -_- but I figured I could really get into this one, after all, it is my favourite game. Instead of Silver, I named the rival kid Ryan, because I felt I needed to deviate a bit from the original G/S/C games. Lyra is still Lyra because that is her English name… and I didn't want to use my actual name lol. The prologue is in 3****rd**** person POV while the rest of the fic will be in Ryan's POV since it is a Silver/Ryan-centric work. But without any further ado, here is the story! Enjoy ^^**

_Lance's limbs shook feverishly as his Dragonite plummeted from above. It hit the ground with an earth-shattering thud, and Lance raced towards it._

"_Dragonite!" He looked completely distressed, much to the compassionless demeanor of his opponent. The sixteen year old may have been smaller, but his fire burned harsher and harsher still, as the young red head commanded his Feraligatr to continue with an onslaught of powerful claw strikes. _

_Lance looked up briefly to beg for mercy, at the risk of his Pokémon becoming injured further, or perhaps even being killed. The boy, however, was not too keen on listening. He ordered his Pokémon to continue the ruthless attack._

_A brunette-haired girl, not much older than the boy, cried out for him to stop, but he still didn't respond. It wasn't until Lance rushed forward and stood in front of his bruised and battered Pokémon that the gator halted, backed away and looked to his trainer for a command. The boy merely shrugged, and called him to return to his Pok__é__ball, thus ending the battle._

"_There. Now that's enough." The older trainer glared, and returned his attention to his partner, feeding it a small, candy-like object that instantly made the Pokémon revive from a fainted state. His wounds were in worse condition, however, and Lance immediately began dressing them with gauze and potions._

"_Let me help," The young girl said, and hurried over to offer her assistance. To this, the boy felt a twinge of anger from deep inside him, and he turned away from the display._

"_I guess this means I'm the Champion." The boy said, his indifferent tone penetrating the thick silence. Lance wasn't amused, though he complied, and gave the kid his fair battle earnings. He quickly instructed the boy to then head for the Hall of Fame area to record his victory. "Hm." The redhead grunted, and walked past the two weaker trainers, eyes closed, heart numbed._

_Outside the stadium…_

"_Ryan!" The young girl called his name angrily, approaching at a fierce gait, ignoring the aloof look in his eyes._

"_What do you want, now? Can't you just leave me alone?" He tried to walk away, but she grabbed his arm, defiantly tightening her grip. Above them, dark clouds were rolling in, but neither party seemed to care as they continued their quarrel._

"_You're a monster!" She cried. _

_He wasn't too fond of those kinds of insults. Pushing her away from him, she fell to the ground, and with that, the rain started to pour._


	2. Weak

Tears were dropping from her big, mahogany eyes as the rain from the dark, brooding clouds dowsed our dirty clothes. I couldn't look at her. I turned my head away to walk, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the pain-filled voice of my rival, Lyra.

"Ryan…" She squeaked out. I closed my eyes. Why don't I just keep walking? She would be fine there on the ground, I was sure of it. "D-don't leave… please." Her voice quivered violently, drowned out partially by the deafening sound of rain pattering over everything surrounding us.

I started walking again. It was her fault she couldn't handle a little physical abuse. And it's not like I meant to push her hard. She just went down so… easily. Too easily. I wasn't obligated to help her, nor would I intend to do so.

So why couldn't I just walk away? My legs were incased in concrete guilt. A nagging voice in the back of my mind kept trying to tell me that it was wrong to just leave her in the rain. She'd catch cold or be eaten by wild Ursaring. After all, I was the one who pushed her over, and for seemingly no reason. I guess I never realized she was in that much pain from it. Still, her fault. I said nothing and moved onward, giving her a second glance and hoping that she wouldn't see the rising guilt in my eyes.

"Cyndaquil…" Lyra's tiny Pokémon cried, trying desperately to help her to her feet. She clutched her ankle. Did she twist it when I knocked her down? I couldn't tell from here. I let out a gruff sigh and lowered my head as I shuffled across the ground. My footsteps were blurred out by rain, the puddles forming at my feet, forcing me to look at my own reflection.

I looked rugged, striking red hair in a disheveled mess, some strands covering my intense silver eyes. Intense as they were, they were also enveloped in darkness- darkness that had seen too much, yet known too little.

My muse was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder.

What? I looked cautiously to the right where Lyra was grasping one of my shoulders with her hand while limping to keep up with my pace.

"Ryan, wait." She said. I could now see she wasn't that badly hurt, but the giddy twinkle in her eyes was gone. For once, my rival actually looked serious.

"What do you want?" I replied coldly. I didn't even know why I was waiting. I had much bigger and better things to do rather than stand here and listen to whining. I shook her hand off hastily, and tried to get away, but she stumbled and grabbed my dangling sleeve.

"What is wrong with you?" Her stare cut into my mine, sharp as a blade and I couldn't stop it from making my heart bleed. So yeah, I felt sorry for her, but again, why?

My voice cracked, much to my dismay. "What are you talking about…?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Tears once again glazed over her golden-brown eyes. Every breath she took was shaky, obviously from the pain it was causing her to stand. Why I was letting her use my clothing to pull herself up was beyond me.

"No I don't. I hardly have a clue about anything you ever say because it makes no sense." I looked away from her then, for some reason I couldn't look at the sadness in her facial features. It hurt me in ways I'd never felt hurt before. Not since…

No. Now was not the time to recollect painful memories. I sneered at her and continued. "So what then? What is so important that you are you wasting my time trying to say?"

"Lance!"

"What about him? He's just a sad excuse for a champion, and you know it—"

She cut me off and gave me a deathly glare. "No he's not! You could have KILLED his Dragonite!"

"And you're over-exaggerating. I only did what I needed to do to beat him."

"By acting like a reckless idiot? I can't even believe you sometimes." She shook her head and tried to walk away, but stumbled on her left leg and fell. I didn't bother to catch her, though I felt a pang in my chest afterwards. More guilt? What in the world was wrong with me? I decided to correct my emotions through a backlash.

"You're the idiot Lyra! You're weak and useless, your Pokémon don't know how to battle, and you only beat the Pokémon League because Lance went easy on you! And he's just as much of an idiot as you are." Then, in only a few short and vicious breaths, all the feelings pent up inside Lyra seemed to erupt.

"You're unbelievable, and no one will ever care about you… EVER! I hope I never see you again!" She limped off in a blur of grief and tears, a tempest of furious emotion, leaving me to wonder why the clouds in my mind were darkening and growing bigger. All I could do was watch her image moving farther down the trail until it disappeared into the thick trees ahead.

And like her, the storm began to intensify, the thunder clapping menacingly beyond the horizon. I kept walking, following Lyra's trail for reasons my conscience couldn't quite comprehend, besides the overwhelming feeling of guilt that was taking me by utter surprise.

Why was I still thinking about that miserable girl? She never used to cross my mind, then it changed to only brief moments during the day. Now, I couldn't stop thinking about her. What was going on with me? I was starting to feel sympathy towards her, for sure, but not just that. Something else was going on and I only hoped it would go away when the storm ended.

Suddenly, I heard another deafening clap of thunder. Closer now.

_A lightning strike was headed for me,_ I thought to myself.

I counted how far it was away. One one thousand… two one thousand… three one thousand… four one thousand… five one- CLAP! Another strike. It had to be close and I had to seek shelter.

Then, I saw it. A building in shambles, ruined from what I could assume was decades of decay and neglect. The paneling on the wall was significantly peeling, and the neon sign was burnt out beyond repair. I had found an abandoned Pokémart, and with no time to spare, I bashed through the already broken doors, and climbed inside. It wasn't much, but at least it was something.

"I'll be safe in here." I said to no one, as I curled up on the dilapidated linoleum and tried to push that insufferable rival girl out of my head.

**A/N: Yeah, not so much SSshipping or really ANY niceness out of a certain little boy. But it will be there. Plus, I'm trying to keep him as close to Silver's character as possible, with a few added things of my own. So, hope you liked anyways!**


	3. A Familiar Haunting

A blurry image entered my vision. One that I couldn't quite define, though I knew it was a person. As the figure drew nearer, I could start to make out small, familiar details. First of all, it was a woman. Tall, slender and beautiful, with striking red hair and cerulean eyes. . Her peaceful smile radiated light across the otherwise dank surroundings. I felt comfort in looking at it.

But almost as suddenly as she appeared, the comfort went away, a breeze circling the room and forcing her features into a distressed frown.

I reached my hand out to her, my movements in slow motion. The woman reached back and called to me, but her voice was so muffled, I could hardly hear what she was saying. I could feel the tears pour down my cheeks as I ran to her, pushing past others in a crowd that was slowing growing with each passing second.

"Don't go! Don't abandon me!" I yelled to her, as she started to drift away, her hand still reaching for mine. The people in the crowd turned to me, their faces painted with an assortment of somber looks, angry looks, and consoling looks alike. But they were all trying to hold me back, clinging and grabbing my shirt, pulling me away from the person whom I was desperately trying to get to. Upon further inspection, I now noticed that the people were nothing other than ghastly forms, their smoky bodies mimicking that of actual humans. It was frightening. They were making it infinitely difficult to move, and soon, I found myself being taken away, my strength waning. Then, he showed up.

Out of nowhere, another figure emerged from the shadows, beside the tall woman. He was taller and broader, however, and basked in a haunting glow of pure wickedness that contrasted the elegance and kindness of the one next to him.

One hand grabbed the woman's arm and twisted it behind her back, another covered her mouth. She gasped for air, while I screamed the same words over and over again.

"Let her go!" I hoped that if I did it loud enough, then he'd listen.

But it was too late. I watched her bright blue eyes go cold, as a knife was shoved deep into her back, the cruel man dropping her as soon as the damage was done. A blood curdling scream shot from her mouth and dissipated into the frozen atmosphere as well, making my entire body go numb. Then he headed straight for me. I was panic-striken, unable to move from the shadows and emotions that kept me still, and for some reason or another, I knew that I couldn't fight him.

"No, no. Please!" I pleaded. But he wouldn't stop, getting closer and closer with each long stride. He'd killed the woman, and now he was coming to kill me.

I awoke then, with a start, banging my head on what looked like a broken shelf piece hanging by a single bolt.

"Ouch, shit!" I cursed, ripping the piece of plastic off and chucking it randomly across the room. After coming to my senses, I realized all of that had been just a horrific nightmare. I shivered.

_What was that all about? _I silently wondered, picking myself up off the ground, dodging various bits of debris from inside the building. In my efforts to avoid tripping, I knocked a Pokéball loose from my belt, and it collided with the floor, pressing the release button. Feraligatr, my massive monster of a fighter, sprung from the ball, and caused the entire structure to collapse around us in the process. He shielded me from any dangerous impact, luckily, but I was still infuriated.

"Ugh, look what you did!" I scolded, but Feraligatr just shrugged and shook the bits of roof from his back. "Good thing none of that crap landed on me, or I'd be dead." The giant gator grunted his presumed apologies, then carefully dug his way out of the mess. I grabbed ahold of one of his tail spikes, and he pulled me to freedom as well.

I dusted myself off once I landed, trying to keep my mind off of everything. First Lyra, then the dream. My mind wracked with different explanations, none of them valid enough.

"_Don't abandon me!" _

I said that, from the dream. I remembered. Almost the exact same thing Lyra had pleaded hours earlier.

And the man and woman…

I knew who they were, but I wasn't letting my memory get the best of me and allow my thoughts to wander back to that dark day. That was the day that made me hate anything and everything, that turned me into a destitute little criminal, a basket case, a wreck. Someone that I didn't want to be.

After all, I had always wanted to be strong, have the strongest Pokémon and everything. I wanted to win all the battles, have tons of money, and someday even… avenge her.

But today was not that day. I needed to be way stronger, and I couldn't let thoughts of Lyra, or fear from nightmares keep me from fulfilling what I sought out to accomplish all this time.

Even though the mere thought of Lyra cringing in pain and me standing there, leaving her all alone, made my stomach churn with guilt. I wondered if she was all right. What if she never found shelter? What if she did get eaten?

Feraligatr seemed to read my thoughts, and he whimpered in response.

Maybe if I just kept going about my business, she'd find me. She always did before, and one falling out wasn't going to hurt anything considering how many other times during this journey we'd wanted to tear each other apart. So for now, I'd ignore it, ignore her. And I would concentrate. Lance may have been defeated, but there was still much more I had to do, and there was only one place that came to mind.

Mount Silver.

**A/N: The plot thickens... lol. I apologize for lack of intricate back story, but it will come in time. I think it adds to the mysteriousness of Mr. Ryan, no? Ahaha, at any rate I'm really into this story, so expect many quick updates from me. Peace :)**


End file.
